parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 FUTURISM 2 planeerimisleht
Kava on väljatöötamisel. Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 FUTURISM 2 planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2013 FUTURISM 2 5.-13.jaanuar 2013 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2013 teemaks on FUTURISM 2. Süvenetakse erinevate valdkondade futuristlike kontseptsioonide sisusse ning eksponeeritakse ja esitatakse futuristlikus vaimus loodud kunstiteoseid. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Koostöös Kultuuriteaduste ja kunstide doktorikooliga (KTKDK) toimub sümpoosion, millel kunsti- ja muusikateadlased, filosoofid ja ajaloolased Eestist ja välismaalt arutlevad futurismi üle. Koostöös Pärnu Ooperi, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia ja Eesti Kunstiakadeemiaga toimub erinevate kunstialade esindajaid ühendav multimeediumitöötuba, mille oluliseks osaks on haridusprogramm Pärnu koolide õpilastele. Töötoa tulemuseks on eksperimentaalne kontsert-etendus. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Põhiartikkel Vikipeedias: Futurism Planeerimiskoosolekud * K 25.4.2012 kell 18.00-21.00 EMTA A202. PNP 2013 planeerimiskoosolek. NB! Lisatud KOOSOLEKU KUTSE / INVITATION TEXT included * K 9.5.2012 kell 18.00-21.00 EMTA A202. PNP 2013 planeerimiskoosolek. NB! Lisatud KOOSOLEKU KUTSE / INVITATION TEXT included Näitused L 5.1.2013 Näituste avamised. Pärnu Linnagalerii. Näituseprojektide ettepanekute esitamise tähtaeg on 1.9.2012. Multimeediumitöötuba 5.-13.1.2013 Pärnu Vanalinna Põhikool. PNP 2013 multimeediumitöötuba :5.1.2013 töötoa tehniline ettevalmistamine :6.-7.1.2013 valmis heliteoste töötuba heliloojatele, instrumentalistele ja muusikateadlastele. Repoo Ensemble (FL,CL,VNO,VC,PNO + S, MS, BAR, elektroonika). Valmis heliteoste ettepanekute esitamise tähtaeg on 1.9.2012 :8.-10.1.2013 uute multimeediumiteoste loomine. Repoo Ensemble + heliloojad + eksperimentaalsed muusikainstrumendid. Koostöös Eesti Kunstiakadeemiaga :11.-12.2013 proovid, kontsert-etendused :13.1.2013 töötoa tehniline lõpetamine Sümpoosion ja kontserdid/etendused PNP 2013 sümpoosion Futuristlike ideoloogiate jälil / Tracing futurist ideologies Sümpoosioni töökeel on inglise keel Futuristlike ideoloogiate jälil Kuigi ajalooliliselt võib futurismi kui organiseeritud kunstivoolu vaadelda juba pigem museaalse nähtusena, on mõningad selle ideed kultuuris olulised tänini. Kultuuriteaduste ja kunstide doktorikooli raames toimuva PNP 2013 sümpoosiumi "Futuristlike ideoloogiate jälil" eesmärgiks ongi vaadelda tänapäeva eri kultuurivaldkondades toimuvat läbi futuristlike ideoloogiate prisma. Seega ei ole oodatud mitte niivõrd futurismi kui primaarselt ajaloolist voolu käsitlevad ettekanded, kuivõrd arutelud sellest, kuidas futurism kui mõtteviis on mõjutanud tänapäeva kultuuri selle erinevais avaldustes. Tracing futurist ideologies Although historical futurism as an artistic and social movementalready expired in the early 1940s, someof its ideas still play an important role in the present culture.The symposium held in the framework of the Graduate School of Culture Studies and Arts aims to discuss different phenomena of contemporary culture through the prism of futurist ideologies.Therefore, we encourage lecturers / doctoral students to submit papers which concentrate on the discussion of how the futurist mentalityhas influenced the present culture and itsideological bases, rather than historical futurism itself. KAVA R 11.1.2013 Pärnu Keskraamatukogu (Akadeemia 3) kell 10-13 välislektorite ettekanded :kell 10.00 :kell 11.00 :kell 12.00 kell 15-17 doktorantide ettekanded :kell 15.00 :kell 15.30 :kell 16.00 :kell 16.30 kell 17 diskussioon kell 19 kontsert/etendus kell 21 kontsert/etendus kell 23 klubi L 12.1.2013 Pärnu Keskraamatukogu (Akadeemia 3) kell 10-13 välislektorite ettekanded :kell 10.00 :kell 11.00 :kell 12.00 kell 15-17 doktorantide ettekanded :kell 15.00 :kell 15.30 :kell 16.00 :kell 16.30 kell 17 diskussioon kell 19 kontsert/etendus kell 21 kontsert/etendus kell 23 klubi P 13.1.2013 kell 11-13 arutelu Allikad Futurismi manifestid ja muu algmaterjal * http://www.unknown.nu/futurism/ * http://www.italianfuturism.org/ Uurimused futuristlike kontseptsioonide kasutamisest Dokumenteerimine ja publikatsioonid Artiklite kogumik FUTURISM (autor, pealkiri). Teksti esitamise tähtaeg 1.9.2012: # # # # # # # # # # Kavandatavad muud publikatsioonid (autor, väljaanne): # # # # # Vabatahtlikud dokumenteerijad (palun märkida nimi ja dokumentatsioonivorm (audio, video, foto, protokoll)): # # # # # Korraldajad Andrus Kallastu, peakorraldaja (Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing, Pärnu Ooper), andrus.kallastu@eesti.ee Gerhard Lock, sümpoosioni koordinaator (Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing), gerhardlock@schoenberg.ee Mari Kartau, näituste koordinaator (Pärnu Linnagalerii), siramsiram@hot.ee Erik Alalooga, eksperimentaalsete muusikainstrumentide näituse ja töötoa koordinaator (Eesti Kunstiakadeemia), alalooga@gmail.com Aleksandra Dolgopolova, doktorikooli koordinaator (Kultuuriteaduste ja kunstide doktorikool, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia), dolgopolova.a@gmail.com Vabatahtlikud abilised Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad otsivad vabatahtlikke, kes on valmis tegelema välislektorite abistamise, informatsiooni levitamise, sümpoosioni tehnilise assisteerimise, kirjaliku ja suulise tõlkimise jms. Palun siin registreeruda vabatahtlikuks (nimi, millega valmis tegelema ): # # # # # # # # # # Koostööpartnerid Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia Eesti Kunstiakadeemia Kultuuriteaduste ja kunstide doktorikool (KTKDK) Pärnu Linnagalerii Pärnu Ooper Kategooria:Projekt